Frank
Frank was a rhino that lived during the days of the ice age alongside another rhino named Carl. He is a minor antagonist in Ice Age. Biography Both Frank and Carl traveled together during the ice ages and found trouble in a ground sloth named Sid. Dandelion As soon as the ice ages began, multitudes of animals left their homes to venture south towards warmer climates. As this happened, Frank and his friend Carl were among the few animals left around, both of whom decided to stop to consume a salad that Frank had prepared, consisting of leafy vegetation, and in place of pride, a dandelion, which Frank had gone through extra efforts to look for, as the frost had wiped the majority of them out. Carl, delighted by this meal, was about to eat when Sid, a slovenly sloth had stepped into the salad, dragging his dirty feet, which were stained with glyptodon dung, and even accidentally spattering bits of the dung onto the rhinos' faces, unaware that his actions were slowly angering the rhinos. As a further unintentional insult, Sid remarked casually that rhinos had small brains as he continued to dirty their salad, until he stopped to find a single dandelion: the highlight of the salad. Plucking the flower, Sid ate it, leaving the rhinos furious at his actions. Sid, afraid that he had upset the rhinos, tried to calm the rhinos by offering them pine cones as a replacement for their ruined salad, and even placing one in Carl's snarling mouth. With that, Sid ran as fast as he could away from the rhinos, who allowed him a head-start in the chase. Both rhinos chased Sid until he bumped into the leg of Manny, a lone mammoth who was standing at the edge of a nearby cliff. The rhinos stopped at once upon seeing the mammoth, Frank lamenting that he wanted to hit the sloth at full speed, to which Carl replied that they'd have some fun with Sid. Sid pleaded to Manny for help, but Manny would not intervene until he heard Carl remarking that they would snap Sid's neck so he would feel no pain, which triggered anger in Manny, who challenged the two rhinos to cross the sinkhole that appeared in front of them if they wanted to take Sid and cause him pain. To further challenge the rhinos, Sid threw a rock at them, which showed to the two rhinos that the sinkhole was dried. With that, the rhinos charged Manny, who held them off with his tusks before throwing them back. Carl charged the mammoth, but was lifted by his horn and spun around until Manny let go. Frank then charged at Sid, only to be thrown back when Manny lifted him with his tusks and threw him, and Frank fell back with Carl, crushing a dandelion that Carl was eyeing.. After the brawl, both mammoth and sloth slid off the cliffside. The rhinos remained at the top of the cliffs, from which Carl called out to Sid, threatening him, which prompted the sloth to join Manny on his way. Mud Bath Carl and Frank moved on, heading north, where they stopped by a number of craters filled with hot mud, and sat in one crater to relax before moving on. At that, the two rhinos found Sid, who unknowingly stepped into the mud crater, thinking that the crater was being used by two female sloths, referring to them as "ladies". Both rhinos were angered by Sid's presence, reminded of his past insults and chased him out of the mud pit. Sid outran the rhinos and found one of his traveling companions, a saber-tooth tiger named Diego, whom Sid talked into helping him escape the rhinos. The rhinos reached Sid in time to see him in the jaws of the saber, and Frank was convinced that Sid was dead, the saber having gotten there before they could, though Carl was unconvinced. Carl stepped in closer to sniff Sid, to assure he was actually dead. Somewhat disgusted by the sloth's stench Carl decided that Sid was dead and moved on with Frank. Personality and Traits A tough rhino, Frank was constantly in the presence of his friend and fellow rhino, Carl, who Frank intended to migrate south with. The two rhinos ate meals together, consisting of salads formed from plants and leaves. Frank disliked other animals causing trouble for either him or Carl, and relished a chase after any aggravators, even enjoying attacking those that caused the problem, notably Sid. Different from his one horned partner, Frank had more pointed-beak like lips and thinner nasal horn. And also, he had a additional-second horn on top of his head. Appearances /Gallery}} *''Ice Age **Ice Age: The Movie Novel'' **''Ice Age (video game)'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (video game)'' Behind the Scenes Frank was voiced by Stephen Root in Ice Age. In the Spanish dubbing of the film, Carl mentions that the salad that Frank prepared for them was his grandmother's recipe. Category:Male Category:Characters